My Sunshine
by PczZitoO
Summary: Alice era el sol que iluminaba su vida, si ella estaba triste su mundo se opacaba, pero si ella sonreía su mundo se llenaba de Luz y vida. Por qué Alice era su tesoro más preciado y nada y ni nadie podía alejarla de él.


**¡Hola a todos! nwn**

**Este pequeño fanfic —creo que no puede ser considerado One-shot— fue algo que me dieron ganas de escribir hace mucho tiempo y por alguna extraña razón hoy fue el día que nació este pequeño tesoro mio. Es mi tesoro por que es mi primer fanfic de Pandora Hearts y de esta hermosa pareja, que me ha encantado desde que vi el anime :D**

**A mi parecer me ha gustado como me ha quedado ^^ pero espero que ustedes lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo, sugiero leerlo con música de fondo x'D en especial con el segundo Soundtrack de Pandora, que fue lo que estaba escuchando cuando lo escriba.**

**_Disclamer._**

_Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>My sunshine<strong>

**By B. Poot**

El salón de té estaba completamente vacío, lo cual era de extrañar ya que en la mansión Rainsworth la hora del té era casi sagrada. Todo por qué Oz había pedido a sus amigos ayuda para encontrar a Alice, de la cual nadie sabía nada.

El Joven heredero del ducado Vessalius entro silenciosamente al salón en la búsqueda de su Cadena, la cual había desaparecido durante todo el día sin explicación alguna.

—Alice —llamó sin ninguna respuesta, lo cual hizo que su ánimo decayera un poco.

Aún con la esperanza de encontrarla busco por toda la habitación. Detrás de los muebles, debajo de las mesas y manteles e incluso en el florero, pero la chica no aparecía por ningún lado.

Alice era el sol que iluminaba su vida, sin ella él hubiera perecido hace mucho a las sombras de su pasado y de su propio corazón. Ella siempre estaba ahí para él, dedicándole palabras de ánimo, sonrisas y hasta maltrato físico si era necesario para que él sonriera.

Pero ahora ese sol se encontraba opacado y oculto tras nubes oscuras.

En la habitación de Oz —la cual se encontraba cerrada y en donde nadie se había tomado la molestia de buscar— se encontraba Alice, quien se escondía de Oz y de los demás. No quería que la vieran en ese estado de debilidad, para ella eso era demasiado humillante.

Ni siquiera ella podía comprender como la cadena más poderosa del Abyss podía sentirse tan débil y frágil a causa de una persona.

—Estúpido Oz —musitó con tristeza detrás del sofá de tres plazas, su escondite hasta ese momento.

Desde que Oz había comenzado a usar el poder de B-rabbit la manecilla del reloj avanzaba cada vez con mayor velocidad, lo cual le preocupaba de sobre manera.

Era doloroso pensar que por su causa la persona más importante para ella sería arrastrada a las profundidades del Abyss.

—Te encontré~ —susurró Oz en su oído causándole cosquillas.

La chica de cabellos negro azabache dio un saltito por el susto. Oz se encontraba junto a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿¡ O-Oz!? —Exclamó Alice con sorpresa al verlo junto a ella— ¿qué haces aquí?

Oz la miro curioso. La chica se alejo un poco de él recuperando su espacio personal.

—Creo que eso lo debería preguntar yo ¿no crees? —bromeó el rubio.

Alice se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada en un intento de no verlo a los ojos, le dolía pensar que por su culpa él seria mandado otra vez a aquel lugar tan frio y solitario.

El recuerdo de su vida en el Abyss la hizo estremecerse. No deseaba regresar a ese lugar.

—¿ Que sucede Alice? —preguntó Oz un poco preocupado, el pensar que su sol se estaba opacando por la tristeza hacia que una ligera punzada atacara su corazón.

—Nada —contestó cortante la chica para después pararse y caminar al gran ventanal que estaba en la habitación—, deberías regresar junto al cabeza de algas —sugirió al ver a Gil en el jardín buscándola.

Alice apoyo su mano en el cristal de la ventana. Se sentía cálido debido a los rayos del sol.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —dijo Oz con seguridad tomando asiento en el sofá. Alice lo miro un poco extrañada, de cierta forma ella pensaba que Oz y Gil tenían un lazo especial, el cual ella envidiaba a veces. Oz la invito a sentarse junto a él con un ademán.

Alice obedeció no muy segura de su decisión.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos. Alice no sabía que decir y Oz no estaba seguro de que preguntar.

—¿ Me contaras?

—¿ Contar qué? —replicó la chica aún sabiendo a donde iba la conversación.

Oz la miro con sus ojos esmeraldas, estos estaban llenos de calidez, cosa que molesto a Alice. Ella trataba de alejarse de él, pero Oz se lo hacía difícil.

—¿ El por qué te escondías? —volvió a preguntar el chico al que nunca se le escapaba nada

Alice apretó más sus manos las cuales reposaban en su regazo. No entendía por qué dudaba en decirle a su sirviente el dolor que la aquejaba.

—Yo... —Susurró quedamente la cadena con cierto temor—, yo tenía miedo...

—¿ Eh?

—Tenía miedo...—volvió a repetir la chica con un tono más fuerte, Haciendo que el semblante del chico ojiverde denotará sorpresa ante aquellas palabras—. Yo... tengo miedo de perderte —admitió Alice tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir libremente.

El dolor ataco su corazón. Los sentimientos humanos eran tan complicados. El solo imaginar el Abyss resultaba una tortura, la vida de una cadena eran vacía a comparación de la nueva vida que llevaba junto a Oz.

Ella no deseaba perder lo que había ganado en aquel mundo. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, haciendo que el chico junto a ella se conmoviera ante la escena frente a él.

—¡ No quiero regresar al Abyss!—dijo volviendo su rostro hacia él, clavando sus pupilas moradas en las de Oz— ¡no quiero arrastrarte conmigo a aquel lugar tan frio y solitario!

Los días de soledad aun estaban presentes en sus recuerdos, ella se había negado a olvidarlos. Eran un recordatorio que anunciaba su inevitable regreso a la oscuridad, a la oscuridad a la que ella pertenecía.

Un leve roce la saco de tan tristes pensamientos.

Oz se encontraba rozando su mejilla con sus labios. Alice estaba completamente sorprendida, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín. Lentamente Oz se separó de ella para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa tan característica de él, pero esta sonrisa era real.

—C_uando Alice este triste yo estaré ahí, para besar su mejilla_ —exclamó su sirviente repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella le dedico aquella vez en las ruinas de Sabrie, cuando su ánimo estaba por los suelos.

El semblante de Alice se relajo un poco.

—Oz...–susurró con cierta alegría, mientras sus ojos denotaban tristeza contenía aún— ¡Oz! —sollozó lanzándose a los brazos de su sirviente para desahogarse, siendo recibida por los cálidos brazos de su contratista

—No iré al abismo —dijo Oz depositando leves caricias en su cabeza. Lo menos que deseaba era ver a Alice triste —, no iremos a ese sitio que te causa tanto dolor, te lo prometo _mi_ Alice.

Alice era el sol que iluminaba su vida.

Si ella estaba triste su mundo se opacaba, pero si ella sonreía su mundo se llenaba de luz y vida. Por qué Alice era su tesoro más preciado y nada y ni nadie podía alejarla de él, ni siquiera el destino

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Significa mucho para mi, el que las personas lean mis intentos de fic's xDU -por así decirlo- tal vez contenga un poco de oOc, el titulo esta en ingles por que me suena un poco más tierno xD**

**Esta basado en algunos capítulos del manga, el cual sugiero mucho, ya que esta muy interesante C:**

**¡Matta ne! nwn**

**¿Un review? ouo**


End file.
